


Red Tinted Skin

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, I have no idea what to call seokmin lol, I wasted 4 hours of my sleeping time writing this, Lipstick, M/M, Making Out, Model Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisoo is a model with many aspirations. He never thought a random man in the room would help him achieve one.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Red Tinted Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! No penetration. Just full on kissing.
> 
> Wasn't written very nicely, but the point is...
> 
> Joshua and his FUCKING PHOTOSHOOT WHERE HE SAT ON A CHAIR AND HIS BICEP LOOKED FUCKING BIG. IM SO LATE FOR THIS BUT WHATEVER.
> 
> so basically, I thought of Joshua being not so holy and I wrote something not so holy myself to make the image of a very pleasing Joshua.
> 
> Oh to be Seokmin in this fic. We can dream.

Jisoo isn't relatively known in the modeling field. His friends tell him he should start an Instagram because of how attractive he is. He started showing up to the public only after five months of thousands of followers. He got casted in a movie as an attractive side character. If you would ask a random stranger who Hong Jisoo was, they'd preach and ask who doesn't. 

Okay, maybe he is pretty famous. What did that change?

As a rising star, he strives for more fame, his skyrocketing career a pretty decent compared to others. He's got the looks to catch eyes, a smile to make others swoon and a body sculpted by the gods.

And as a minor reason why girls have high standards, he is greedy. He always craves for more, strives for more than just half of Korea's attention. He wants it all, whether good or bad.

Which is why he decides to agree on a lipstick commercial. He knows how controversial it is for men to wear lipstick, but he doesn't care. That's the main reason why he's doing it.

It's dangerous, to have red lip smear on his neck, collarbones, lips. It's trilling to know how much he can get from it. Jisoo can taste the fame and attention on his tongue and he thoroughly enjoys the eyes he will attract.

Makeup artists are clever enough to create artificial lips plastered all over his torso and up. He's grateful for them, for he has no idea what he would do if they couldn't.

On the day of the photoshoot, Jisoo does many faults.

He wakes up a bit late due to his minor struggle to fall asleep. Famous or not, he will never get used to his sleep schedule. The speedy cold shower and the time consuming admiration in the mirror still manages to slow him down. He puts on what he has already splayed on his bed.

What he has on is what they requested, a white button up and tight ripped jeans with a black belt. So specific, but he sees what they're going for. They really like their shades. It accentuates the pretty red color.

He hasn't left his apartment yet, but he can feel today is going to be a good one, despite his tardiness.

The ride to the studio is filled with sightseeing and honking behind him because he really is taking his time. How irresponsible, the man behind his car says.

When he gets there, the receptionist's bored gaze darts at Jisoo, an instant call on the desk is made. He waits patiently, he knows he deserves it.

"Sir, please, tenth floor." The words are loud, so they must be directed at him. He casually walks to the elevator, pressing the up button. He waits patiently for this too, no reason to be mad an elevator.

When the elevator doors open, a man is inside. He steps in and presses the button showing ten and the other scoffs in dismay.

"What's up?"

"You're supposed to be that model? I can't believe it." The man glares at Jisoo and he questions internally. "We waited for hours! Are you that careless about your career?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The gasp the man does is capable of making Jisoo try to hold in a laugh. Keyword: try.

"I was your makeup artist, but the director decided to take his anger out on me and make me the one waiting for you instead. He demoted me because of you, dick!"

The color on Jisoo's face grows pale, his smile nowhere to be found. He fidgets with his nails, a hand finding its way to his teeth.

The dings of the elevator going up and the elevator music are the only sounds, but it's soothing enough to help with Jisoo's constant fear of rejection.

When they arrive, they both exit the elevator. The staff stares at Jisoo and the man next to him. The director has his eyes on both of them.

"Seungkwan, out where you came from. I don't want to see you right now." He's stern with his claim, Seungkwan not late to act. He leaves and when the elevator door closes, Jisoo manages to hold in his laughter.

"Now, let's go to the studio. We've waited long enough." The director's voice is a soft coo, Jisoo's smile enough to answer. He takes out the lipstick from his pocket, handing it to Jisoo. "You're okay with just wearing a bit on your lips, right? That was an actual makeup artist."

Jisoo is almost floored by the director's comment. "Don't be absurd. I won't take the pictures without a mess on my neck." They enter the dim room, the white stage the only bright part, but the white wall is turned grey in turn.

The only people in the studio was a guy with a camera and another man. Jisoo has no idea why that other guy was there, but he thinks it must be important that he is.

"You must know my best photographer. Na Jaemin has been in the industry since he was 16. His talent is immense. Are you sure you need some smudge on you?" The director is adamant in changing his mind, but he has to ask who the other guy is. One point of his finger instantly has his attention. "Oh, he's the lighting guy. He's not too important, I just need him to change the lighting in case."

"Could I get his name?" Jisoo thinks he can play the game of adamance. The curl on the director's brow makes him smirk.

"Lee Seokmin. I don't see the importance. He's only here because he can work the buttons I can't."

Jisoo's smirk turns dark, a stare boring in the Lee's scalp.

"Could you leave the room, actually? I get camera shy when there's more than two people in the room." The request baffles the director, but he complies, telling him to let him know when he's done.

Once the director is gone and the door is closed, he pulls out a piece of paper. Money, fifty thousand won. He hands it to the man with the camera.

"For your convenience. Don't bother to tell the truth to the director. I might give more if you keep secret." The bargain is all he needs, but Jaemin is unimpressed.

"He doesn't pay me much anyway. To hell with him."

He's done with the first step. All he needs is to initiate the second. Walking over to Seokmin's personal space, Jisoo catches his attention and he backs up as much as possible. A hand with cherry lipstick, Jisoo pins him down to the black wall.

"Wear this, would you?" Jisoo is direct with his demands, he backs off, a hand in his. He's pulling Seokmin closer to the lone chair at the stage.

He sits himself down, a confused lighting guy in the shot. Despite this, he pops the cap off and rolls the stick up, applying some on his lips. It's applied wrong, but Jisoo doesn't complain. Not when it already looks good on Seokmin.

Jisoo looks up at him expectantly after he pulls off a couple top buttons. He lays down on the backrest of the plain chair, a finger leading Seokmin closer.

"Kiss my neck, make me dirty with your red residue." When Seokmin widens his eyes in shock, Jisoo feels satisfied with himself. He must know how to please himself because he speaks more, but to the photographer. "Feel free to take as many pictures, Na."

"Don't make me wait, baby. I'm impatient when it comes to my job." That's a lie, but a white one. If he wants a man to kiss his neck and have another document it, he'll get it.

Seokmin builds a cold sweat, but he wipes it off with his hand. He approaches, leaning closer to the model. He visibly gulps before placing his lips at the protruding bone next to his shoulder. It's stiff, but what can Jisoo expect from a lighting guy.

"Come here." He grips the hairs of the lighting guy, initiating eye contact to show power. "Kiss me, you'll get used to it."

When Seokmin stands still like a plank, Jisoo takes matters into his own hands and presses his glossy lips to cherry red lips. Jisoo starts moving his lips to a specific rhythm, the tug of his hair making Seokmin moan embarrassingly.

He tries his hardest to not insert tongue. There's lipstick involved and he doesn't want to lessen the pigment. Their stuff kiss turns to unaccording of lips anyway, sounds of snaps from a camera.

After an unsatisfying make out session, they pull away, panting for air. Jisoo has his eyes on Jaemin to make sure. He shakes his head. "Apply more. Let me kiss you properly."

Seokmin doesn't complain because he has no power. He coats his pink lips red and starts the kissing first. He's much better when he knows what to do. He must be thinking of something else, because he has his eyes closed. Jisoo smiles in the kiss, an intruding tongue pleading to enter. 

Jisoo exserts his tongue at the other, rubbing groove surface to other. It feels great, especially when he can constantly hear the clicks. He sticks his tongue fully out and let's Seokmin do what he wants with it.

He decides to do something Jisoo has never felt in his life.

Seokmin has his red lips around the tongue, a bob of his head evident with the sight and the feeling. His tongue is painted red, the sensation of getting his tongue sucked a dream.

They stop for air and Jisoo knows he doesn't have that much air capacity in his lungs. They pant for air, Seokmin's spirits finally arriving. Apply more lipstick, continue kissing. He reaches lips, chastely does cheek, does a bunch at the neck, redoes the collarbone. It's finally getting to his brain, a mess on Jisoo's complexion.

Jisoo looks like this: messy hair that looks intentional, eyes that scream arousal, lips that got thicker from suction, red everywhere and looks like he got kissed everywhere.

Getting a nod of approval from the photographer, Jisoo smiles at Seokmin. "Good job, toy."

The solo shots finally start after Seokmin's evacuation to the washroom to clean up. He'd be dead if he were caught looking like he's been kissed out of his mind.

He does many poses. He slouches and spreads his legs, eye contact with the camera lens. He holds onto the side of the chair and he lays low on the backrest, bringing out the muscle of his bicep.

"Damn."

"That's the usual response."

Jisoo laughs at Jaemin's scoff.

When they finish, Seokmin comes back looking exactly the same as before their make out sessions. He just looks less innocent and more attractive. Jisoo might need to get his number before he wraps up.

When Jaemin calls the director into the studio, he checks the shots, surprised with how great the pictures ended up.

"Wow, it looks so realistic, the lip formations all on your body. You look like you just had a great time. We're lucky to have gotten a talented model like you, Jisoo. The makeup and the acting? Impressive." The praise is just from one man, but Jisoo can feel the love and hate in the future. When the director leaves to pick up a call that interrupts the constant compliments, Jisoo has only one thing to say.

"Hey, Jaemin?" He calls for the photographer, the mentioned humming in response.

"Give the solo shots to the world. The couple shots are for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear he about to make me act up.
> 
> an image of Joshua Hong, scattered with lipstick marks, looking at the camera with his shirt very open.
> 
> 😳😳😳
> 
> Don't mind me, just thirsting over a guy YEARS older than me :,)


End file.
